


Death Row - EXO Version

by ManicMidnight13



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Execution, Prison, PrisonAU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 06:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12102912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManicMidnight13/pseuds/ManicMidnight13
Summary: The same as Death Row but for EXO fans.Luhan never thought the end would come so soon...





	Death Row - EXO Version

"Alright, everybody up! It's 6am!" 

 

The bellowing voice of the man in charge comes over the intercom, like it does every morning at the same time. Its purpose: to wake up the inmates that lay sleeping on Death Row. Each cell was six by nine feet, with three walls being concrete and the fourth being made of metal bars that ranged from the ceiling to the floor. The prison had built the door into the bars. On the opposing wall, was the tiniest of windows. Each cell had a bed, toilet, and a sink. That's it. 

 

Inside cell number seven, a young man in his twenties opens his eyes, awakening from his less than comfortable night’s sleep. Sitting up and throwing back the thin sheet that covered him, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, yawning as he did so. Swinging his legs out of bed, he stood up and made his way over to his own personal sink. Splashing some water on his face, he began his usual morning routine.

 

 Changing his boxers and putting on a clean shirt, he dressed himself in the same outfit he'd been wearing for the past seven years. He had two changes of it, which he cleaned himself. A white vest top, plain blue boxers, white socks, and shoes, along with bright orange trousers and an orange T-shirt which he wore over his white vest. The uniform was a little too big for him, but he managed. In the winter it was a blessing, as it kept him a little warmer. Printed on the back and on the left breast pocket, was his ID number; 200490. Just below the number on his breast pocket, was his name. 

 

Lu Han. 

 

He didn't look like the normal Death Row inmate. In fact, he looked like anything but. He had black hair that stopped just above his dark brown eyes. Tanned skin that complimented his childlike face, and a slim yet toned body that would make any girl jealous. Easy pickings for the larger men that lived in Death Row, but none of them ever got the chance to get near him. Being locked in their cells for twenty-three hours a day, though boring and repetitive it did act as a form of protection. Though Luhan knew that his days on Earth were numbered, he’d rather be safe in the confines of his cell than out in the general prison population and open to bullying. 

 

"Good morning, Luhan.” The guard said in his usual tone. 

 

"Morning, Sehun." Luhan replied, smiling at the taller boy. 

 

Oh Sehun. Luhan’s best friend. Sehun was just under four years younger than Luhan and they’d been the best of friends during their childhoods, up until Sehun went down the law enforcement route and Luhan started working at a factory in another city, when they’d lost contact. Initially, it broke Sehun's heart to find out that his friend was going to die, but there was nothing either of them could do about it, so they tried to make the most of the situation at hand. 

 

Sehun had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. The uniform fit his toned body, though from the outside it was hard to tell. He was tall, taller than Luhan by a good inch or so, and always tried to have a smile on his face when he visited. It was as if he didn't work in a prison full of inmates on death's door. 

 

Luhan had been incarcerated for mass murder, but it wasn't the conventional going out and killing a few people. He'd been working in a factory repairing one of the many machines when some of his colleagues had decided to play a prank on him. When he went for lunch, they replaced all his tools with wooden ones, ones that would break if used on certain types of machine. Unfortunately for them, when Luhan returned he was not in the mood to play around. They’d been bullying him for months about his feminine looks, and he had had enough. Ignoring that they’d switched his tools, Luhan continued to work on the machines, some of which hung with five of his colleagues working underneath. When he’d attempted to tighten a nut, the spanner snapped, shoving the bolt holding a support cable out of its place and sending the heavy machine crashing down on top of Luhan’s colleagues, crushing and killing them instantly. Though the police tried to make out that it was a freak accident initially, Luhan knew that he could’ve prevented it. If he’d just asked his colleagues where they’d hidden his tools and not let his anger get the better of him it could’ve been avoided, and so he decided to plead guilty. It saved everyone the trouble of going to court, especially the families of the victims. He didn't think he could look another horrified mother in the eyes again. That was seven years ago, when Luhan was just twenty-one years old. 

 

Closing the door behind him and promptly locking it, Sehun made his way over to Luhan with the tray of food. Handing the tray to him, Sehun and Luhan sat down on the bed next to each other. 

 

"Sleep well?" Sehun asked. 

 

"As well as you can on these hard mattresses. Honestly, it's like they want us to get a bad back or something." The boy replied, taking a bite of his breakfast, concealing a smirk.

 

Sehun smiled at his statement; the statement he made almost every time Sehun asked that question. He wasn't lying though; the beds were uncomfortable. But this was prison, it wasn’t in anyway comfortable. It wasn’t a luxurious resort holiday where Luhan could put his feet up and sunbathe by the pool, it was a form of punishment that would ultimately resort in him being put to sleep by those enforcing the law. 

 

"You're allowed to go and play basketball today. I can't come with you though as I have other work to do. Another guard with escort you there later today. Afterwards you can go for a shower. Tonight, I'll be back and we can chat, maybe you could show me some of the dances you've been working on?" Sehun explained.

 

Luhan showered every other day, and he could play basketball twice a week depending on the guard. Usually Sehun managed to get him clearance to play almost every day, which Luhan was grateful for. Whenever Luhan wasn't allowed out to exercise, he usually did a few sit ups and press ups in his cell. It was a way of passing the time. 

 

Finishing his breakfast, Luhan handed the tray back to Sehun who put it on the floor at the side of his feet.

 

 "Okay, guess that will be fun. Do you know which guard will be escorting me?" Luhan asked curiously. 

 

Some guards he got on with, others he did not. Minseok and Joonmyun he got along with quite well, but Kris and Chanyeol however, were a different story. Though they didn’t forcibly abuse him, they weren’t as pleasant as Minseok and Joonmyun. Chanyeol always handcuffed him too tight and pushed and shoved him down the corridor when he was quite capable of walking on his own, and Kris would always make fun of his young face, despite Luhan only being younger than him by a few months. The two of them usually paired up when escorting Luhan places, restraining him too much when taking him to the showers or the basketball court. Prisoners going to these places are usually only handcuffed in the front, but apparently these two idiots didn't get the memo. It wasn't like Luhan was violent; he'd never been in a fight in his life. He was always cooperative, never made a fuss and always listened to everything the guards told him. It made his life easier, just by obeying the rules. But those two, they just seemed to have it in for Luhan and he had no idea why.

 

Sehun, Joonmyun and Minseok were the nice guards. They treated Luhan with respect, and only handcuffed him because it was their job to do so. In their minds they didn't need to, as they knew Luhan wouldn't act out like other prisoners did. 

 

"Unfortunately, I don't," Sehun replied sadly. "But we can hope it's Minseok or Joonmyun. They are on duty today so I don't see a reason for them not to escort you." 

 

Luhan felt his heart drop but his expression didn't change. He really didn't want Kris and Chanyeol. They weren’t the most pleasant of company. 

 

"I can only hope." Luhan said, smiling at Sehun warmly. 

 

Standing from the bed and picking up the tray, Sehun made his way over to the door. 

 

"I'll see you later, Luhan. Have a good day!" And with that Sehun was gone, closing, and locking the door behind him. 

 

Standing up, Luhan stretched again. Though his breakfast wasn't always great, he was thankful for the food he received. It kept him going at least. Walking over to the bars of his cell, he listened to the sounds of the prison. The sounds of gates opening and closing, guards shuffling around and the odd prisoner singing to himself was the norm. Luhan's ears had grown accustomed to the sounds. 

 

The guy in the cell across from his, a young male named Kim Jongdae, loved to sing. Before he’d been incarcerated he'd apparently been a semi-famous singer, known up and down the country and doing very well for himself. Though Luhan didn’t know exactly what he’d done to land himself in Death Row, Luhan had heard from Sehun that he’d been in the wrong place at the wrong time and was going down for something far worse than Luhan was. Aside from hearing him sing, Luhan barely ever saw Jongdae. He liked to keep to himself and was never let out of his cell at the same time, so Luhan had little to no interaction with the boy. 

 

Taking in a deep breath, Luhan turned on his heel and headed over to his bed. Reaching under his pillow, his found his little black notebook that he used for writing down choreography. He also used it as a diary. 

 

Sitting down on the bed, he took his pen out of the little holster attached to the book and opened it on a half-written page. He wrote in the diary a lot, noting down his thoughts and feelings, as well as choreography that came to mind. He usually came up with ideas while in the shower, so after showering he would come back to his cell and immediately write them down. 

 

Every so often he'd write little notes to Sehun, for if he were to get a hold of his diary.  Nothing overly interesting, just little facts about himself and what he would've liked to do with Sehun if he weren't in prison, awaiting death. He'd love to dance with Sehun, as well as sing and go horse riding and all these random activities that couples would usually do. They weren't a couple, but they were best friends. Best friends can do couple things, right? 

 

After a couple of hours, there were two guards at his door. 

 

"Time to play basketball, Lu." The first guard said. 

 

Looking up from his diary, Luhan spotted the two guards standing there. The one who had spoken was the very guard he didn't want to see. However, looking to the other guard, he realised it was Minseok. Minseok was with Kris today for some reason. 

 

Putting his diary back under his pillow, he put his shoes on and walked over to the bars of the cell. 

 

"Hi Minseok." Luhan greeted, completely ignoring Kris who looked more pissed off than usual. 

 

With Minseok there instead of Chanyeol, he couldn't push Luhan around on his way to recreation. That was a relief to Luhan. 

 

Placing his arms through the bars of his cell, Luhan allowed Minseok to handcuff him. Unlike Kris, Minseok was gentle and called him by his real name, whereas Kris would be rough and call him by his nickname. 

 

Pulling his hands back through the bars, Luhan positioned himself in front of the cell door and waited patiently for Kris to open the door. Unlocking the door and swinging it open, Kris allowed Luhan to step out before he closed and locked it again. Kris was tall, very tall. He was taller than Minseok by at least three inches, meaning he towered over Luhan. He was quite intimidating.

 

"Let's go, you've got an hour of shooting hoops and then half an hour for showering. I'm being generous today." Kris growled, taking hold of Luhan’s arm, pulling him along.

 

 "No need to hold him like that, Kris." Minseok warned. Minseok had authority over Kris, so Kris couldn't do anything but comply. Letting go of Luhan's arm, the boy walked at a normal pace between the two guards. It took roughly five minutes to get to the basketball court. Nobody else was there; Death Row inmates weren't allowed to play together unless they requested it and had had their request approved. Luhan didn't mind playing alone though, it gave him time to think. 

 

After the doors to the fenced off court closed and locked firmly, Minseok removed Luhan's handcuffs, being as gentle as possible just like before. Off to the side was a bench where Kris and Minseok would watch as Luhan played; on top was a basketball. Walking over to the bench, Luhan removed his orange shirt. He didn't want to get it sweaty after it was clean on that morning. Neatly folding it and placing it on the bench, Luhan picked up the basketball and headed out on the court. 

 

The sun was hot on his pale skin, but he didn't mind. He didn't get to see the sun much these days, so any time he got to see it he was thankful. Bouncing the ball, he practiced as if he were playing against an opponent. For every basket he missed, he managed to get two in. He'd done this every week since his incarceration, so he'd gotten pretty good at shooting hoops. 

 

Sweat was already beading on his forehead from the heat of the sun and the strain of the exercise. Bouncing the ball to one end of the court, Luhan turned around and faced the basket. Bouncing it in his right hand, he imagined the scene in front of him. Opposing players to his left and his right, hardly a clear shot in sight. The basket was in reach, but he'd have to be skilful. Taking off in a sprint, Luhan dodged the imaginary players, making a spin, and eventually shooting a three pointer. The ball went in and Luhan mentally cheered. Smiling to himself, his mind was in the clouds. He gazed over the fence, seeing the green fields and wide-open spaces. He wondered what it would be like to be free again. His mind was completely out of it. So much so, that he didn't hear Kris telling him his time was up. 

 

"Oi, Lu Han!”

 

Snapping out of it, Luhan quickly retrieved the ball and put it back on the bench. Picking up his T-shirt and slipping it back on, he held out his wrists for Minseok to handcuff again. With the metal around his wrists, he was escorted off the basketball court and into the shower room. 

 

"Half an hour, no longer." Kris ordered as he released Luhan's wrists. 

 

He knew the drill, but usually he only got ten minutes. Odd. 

 

Undressing and stepping into the shower, Luhan let the warm water wash over his body. He never had to shower with other men, which made him happy. Once again, he got lost in his own thoughts as the water slipped through his dark hair. Washing away the sweat, the boy lathered his body with soap before starting on his hair. He thought about all the things he could've accomplished had he not been sent to prison. He could've met that special someone, that one special girl that he'd ask to marry and she'd say yes. He could've started a family, maybe had a few kids. He could've had a career in music, singing and dancing for an entertainment company. 

 

But all that was gone now. All that he could no longer do and he hated it. At twenty-eight years old, he was serving a death sentence. And there was nothing he could do about it. 

 

Washing the shampoo out of his hair, he stood there for a few minutes, letting the water run over him. It felt nice, it always did. It was one of the few comforts he had inside the prison. 

 

Turning the water off, he grabbed the towel hanging up before drying himself off and getting dressed again. His hair remained damp on the walk back to his cell, but it would soon dry in the summer heat. His hair wasn't that long, so it usually dried in an hour or less. 

 

Saying goodbye to Minseok and ignoring Kris once more, Luhan sat himself down on his bed. Picking up his diary, he began to write his experience of playing basketball that day and all the thoughts he had during that time. He enjoyed writing, he really did. It gave him the chance to create things, to create thoughts and little scenarios that he would imagine himself in. His favourite scenario was going shopping with Sehun and watching movies together. He wished he could do that with the boy, but it was unlikely. 

 

Not long after Luhan sat down, Minseok returned with Kris and Chanyeol. However, they didn’t stop in front of his cell, instead they turned to the cell opposite. The three of them was enough to send a shiver down Luhan’s spine as he realised what that meant. Minseok, Kris and Chanyeol together only ever meant one thing, and Luhan felt the feeling of dread hit his stomach like a runaway train.

 

 “No! Leave me alone!” Luhan heard Jongdae cry out as Kris and Chanyeol went into the cell to restrain him. Luhan knew that Jongdae wouldn’t win. It was three against one, and although Jongdae stood at roughly the same height as Minseok, Kris and Chanyeol towered over him. There was no way he was going to be able to get out of this. 

 

Standing, Luhan watched as Kris and Chanyeol manhandled a handcuffed Jongdae out of his cell. Jongdae’s impending doom made Luhan feel uneasy, but that wasn’t unusual. He’d almost become immune to it. Almost.

 

Later that day, Minseok came by. Looking up from his notes, Luhan saw the sad expression he had on his face. It was then that he knew. 

 

"Tomorrow morning at nine o’clock. I'm so sorry, Luhan." Minseok said, avoiding eye contact with the inmate. 

 

Luhan's heart dropped into his stomach. That must've been why he’d had extra time for a shower today. He closed his diary and put it down on the bed before walking over to the bars. Minseok looked him in the eyes, and it was clear he was being serious. As the head guard, just below the big boss, Minseok was the one to deliver the news to the inmates. 

 

"You're allowed one request." Minseok said, placing a hand on the bars of the cell. Thinking hard, Luhan thought of the one thing that he'd like to do before he went through the one-way door. 

 

"I'd like to spend time with Sehun." He replied, looking at Minseok with pleading eyes.

 

Though he seemed a little taken aback by the request, Minseok seemed to understand. 

 

"Usually we don't allow stuff like that, but because it's you and you've given us no trouble over the last seven years I'll allow it just this once. I'll prepare a room for the two of you and I'll give Sehun the rest of the day off. You can stay with him until nine o’clock. It's now three o’clock so that gives you plenty of time." 

 

Plenty of time to say your goodbyes, he meant. Luhan didn’t really know how to feel. 

 

"Thank you, Minseok." Luhan smiled. 

 

Walking away from the cell, Minseok headed off to get the room ready. Luhan however, walked back over to his bed, sitting down to collect his thoughts.

 

 He was going to die tomorrow. 

 

This was really it. 

 

His life was over.

 

Half an hour later, Minseok arrived with Joonmyun this time. His hands were handcuffed again before he was lead into a room which contained a sofa and a TV, along with a few snacks and drinks. An assortment of DVD's lay next to the TV, ready to be viewed.

 

 "Your handcuffs will have to stay on, but you'll be alone with Sehun, okay?" Joonmyun explained before closing the door. 

 

Sitting down on the sofa, Luhan waited patiently. Minseok hadn't made the cuffs as tight as he usually did; just tight enough to make sure he couldn't release himself. In the corner of the room he noticed a surveillance camera, a clear sign that either Minseok or one of the other guards were monitoring his request. He presumed Minseok, so he didn't have anything to worry about. 

 

A few minutes later, Sehun entered the room, locking the door behind him. Turning to look at him, Luhan saw that Sehun's face was tear stricken and his eyes were all puffy, a clear sign he'd been crying. 

 

"Luhan." The boy choked out as he joined Luhan on the sofa, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. 

 

"Sehun, it's okay." Luhan replied, clinging to Sehun's shirt as he was unable to hug him back. 

 

"But it's not, you're going to die tomorrow and I'm never going to see you again. What am I supposed to do?" Sehun cried, hugging the boy tighter. 

 

"I've accepted it, Hun. I've been on Death Row for over seven years, each day could’ve potentially been my last. After the first few months, I began to accept that I could die any day. I've been ready to die for the past six years." Luhan said calmly. 

 

His words didn't really have much of an effect on Sehun, but there were only so many tears the boy could let fall. Luhan had stopped crying about his fate a long time ago. 

 

"Now come on, my last request was to spend time with you, watching a movie." 

 

Pulling away, Sehun wiped away his tears and nodded. The least he could do was make Luhan's final hours enjoyable. Sifting through the DVD's, the two of them opted to watch a film that both hadn't seen before. However, it seemed like an appropriate film to watch. 

 

Putting the film in the DVD player, Sehun sat back down next to Luhan. As the film began to play, the two of them watched attentively.  Luhan felt Sehun’s eyes burning into his skin occasionally, but he didn’t dare to look at his best friend. He wasn’t going to cry, not now. Throughout the film, Luhan began to realise that the story was like his. Not really the same, but it was about a guy in prison. They had that in common. 

 

Luhan could see Sehun's eyes filling up as the film went on. It was just like that time EXO watched the film. Almost everyone had been a blubbering mess by the end of it.

 

Sehun was no different. 

 

By the end of the film, Sehun was crying into Luhan's shoulder once more. Luhan felt like he wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come out. He hadn't cried in a long time. 

 

"Sehun, when I'm gone I want you to have my note-book." Luhan announced, out of the blue.

 

Sitting up, Sehun wiped his tears away again and looked Luhan dead in the eyes. 

 

"Really? But you love that book." 

 

"I'm not going to have much use for it after tomorrow, am I? I want you to keep it. Feel free to read it if you like. If you want to use the song lyrics, you can do. You have my permission." 

 

Sehun smiled at Luhan, and Luhan smiled back. He was happy that he got to spend his last few hours with Sehun; his best friend. 

 

When the time came to go back to his cell, Sehun followed Joonmyun and Minseok while they escorted Luhan. Opening the cell door, Minseok gave Sehun the key to Luhan's cuffs and allowed him to remove the cuffs inside the cell. Once they were removed, Luhan immediately wrapped his arms around Sehun, and Sehun did the same. Nobody noticed Minseok and Joonmyun leave as the two remained comfortable within each-other’s embrace. This was likely the last time they would get to embrace each other, so they were making the most of it. 

 

"Goodbye, Luhan." Sehun said as he left the cell, locking the door behind him. 

 

“Goodbye, Sehun." Luhan replied as Sehun walked away. Luhan watched the door, already trying to remember every detail of his best friend, hoping that Sehun would eventually do the same. He didn’t want to be forgotten.

 

He could hear the quiet sobs down the corridor as Sehun walked away. It was heart-breaking. It was truly heart-breaking. Heading back over to his bed, Luhan picked up his diary and began writing. 

 

It wasn't long before he drifted off to sleep. The last sleep he would have where he would wake up the next day. His sleep wasn't filled with dreams or nightmares, it was empty. Nothing happened, but then again, he would soon be dreaming for eternity.

 

 

When morning came, he woke up as usual. Getting up and washing his face, he mentally prepared himself for what was to come. At 6:30am, Sehun arrived outside his cell, along with Minseok. He was trying so hard not to cry and keep up a brave face. 

 

Standing in the middle of the room, Luhan knew what he had to do even before Minseok said it. 

 

"On your knees with your hands behind your head. We will come in and we will handcuff you. You will then stand and your ankles will be shackled." Minseok explained in an authoritative voice. 

 

Doing as he said, Luhan got on his knees, placing his hands behind his head. He hadn't realised he was shaking until the cell door swung open. Walking over to Luhan, Sehun carefully took his slim wrist in his hand before attaching one of the cuffs. Bringing it down behind his back, Sehun then took Luhan's other wrist and cuffed it in place. Feeling the boy shake, he knew that Luhan was scared. 

 

He was terrified. 

 

Pulling him to his feet, Sehun held on to Luhan's arm as Minseok clamped shackles around his ankles. A chain wrapped around Luhan's waist, which attached to the handcuffs and kept his hands close to his body. 

 

"I'm sorry." Sehun whispered as they began to lead Luhan out of his cell for the last time. 

 

Nobody spoke on the way to the holding cell. Nobody really knew what to say. Luhan kept his head down, listening to the clank of the shackles as he walked. He had accepted it. This was happening. He had accepted it.

 

 He had accepted it. 

 

Arriving in the room, Luhan sat down with Sehun at his side. Minseok left to go and check what was happening in the execution room, which was right next door. In less than couple of hours it would be all over. 

 

Staring at the floor, Luhan didn't notice when the prison chaplain came in to talk to him. He didn't really listen as he spoke to him, just nodding in response as if he knew what was going on. 

 

A couple of hours flew by while the guards prepared everything. The second Minseok came back into the room, he knew it was time to go. Standing up from his seat, Luhan was lead into the execution room. His eyes shot to the bed that he would be put to sleep on. It looked like a bed used by a chiropractor, only with two sticky out arms where his arms will rest, along with several straps that will hold him down. 

 

Luhan's eyes remained on the bed as Sehun removed his restraints. The boy had to remove all but his boxers before they would begin. Slipping both of his shirts off, along with his pants, he handed them to Sehun before he felt himself being pulled towards the bed. Because it was quite high off the ground, Minseok picked him up and lead him down on it. Almost immediately the medical staff began strapping him down, starting with his arms and torso and ending with his legs. The straps were rough against his skin and held tight around his wrists. His head wasn't strapped down though, allowing him to look around the room. 

 

He noticed that Minseok had vacated the room, and another guard who he didn't recognise had replaced him. On the opposing wall, there was a viewing window. He had almost forgotten that executions had to be witnessed. A few members of the public were there, along with Kris and Chanyeol, as well as Joonmyun and the chaplain. Sehun was still in the room, standing by the viewing window. Luhan's clothes were no longer in his arms; Minseok must've taken them. 

 

Luhan hadn't realised his eyes were watering until he felt tears drip down his face and on to the bed. On either side of him, two doctors had swabbed his arms with alcohol and were ready to insert the IV's. He cringed slightly as the needles went in, but after the first shock, there was no pain. Securing the needles with tape, one of the doctors applied a heart rate monitor to his chest. His heart was beating incredibly fast, a clear sign that he was in fear. After that, the doctors moved to the side. 

 

Sehun stepped forward, and Luhan tilted his head to look at his friend. Tears were falling from Luhan's eyes now, just as Sehun gently stroked his fingers through his soft black hair. Luhan hadn't wanted to cry, but he just couldn't help it. 

 

"I'm going to miss you." Sehun whispered as tears fell from his eyes. 

 

"I'm going to miss you, too, Hun. Don't cause too much trouble without me okay? Take care of everyone." Luhan managed to choke out. 

 

Sehun couldn't reply. He could only nod in response. Looking up at the clock, Sehun knew he had to leave the room now. Looking at Luhan, he exited the room, closing the door behind him. Entering the viewing room, he joined the other guards to watch the execution. He didn't want to see his friend die, but this would be the last time he would ever see him. 

 

Laying his head back down, Luhan waited for death to take him. The first of the three drugs to course through his veins began filtering through the IV tubes, and soon enough Luhan slipped away. When the last two drugs began running through his system, Luhan's heart rate flatlined, signalling that he was gone, never to return.

 

 Sehun was out of tears by the end of it. When the heart monitor flatlined, he smiled sadly. At least Luhan would be in a better place now, free to run around and start a family, not locked up in a cell wasting away. 

 

The doctors and guards took Luhan's body away to the morgue where an autopsy would be performed and then cremated. After the removal of the body, Sehun revisited Luhan's cell. The cell felt empty and cold. And upon the bed lay Luhan's black note-book. 

 

Sitting down on the bed, Sehun realised that the book was laying open on a certain page. Picking it up, he began to read it. It was a message to him. 

 

_Dear Sehun,_

 

_If you're reading this, it's probably because I'm gone, right? I knew this day was coming, I just didn't expect to leave so soon. Though, seven years isn't exactly a short amount of time to wait to die, is it? Haha, well the time has come for me to move on._

 

_Over the last few years, I've really come to realise the true value of life. I lived twenty-one years outside of this establishment, twenty-one years that I took for granted. But I did get to spend more time with my childhood friend being incarcerated in this prison. Though it's not exactly a nice way to go, I'm glad I got to spend my last moments with my best friend._

 

_Cherish life, Sehun. Don't do something stupid like I did. I know you don't have a girlfriend or a wife or anything like that, but I think you should get one. Go out there, find a girl, get married, have kids. Everything I wanted to do is in this book. As my dying wish I would like for you to do all this for me. Do everything I wanted to do while I watch you do it from above. You're a great guy, Sehun. The best friend I always wanted._

 

_Stay safe, Hun. Enjoy life and don't miss me too much. Remember, I'm always with you in your heart._

 

_I love you, Hun._

 

_Luhan._

 

_Ps. Tell Kris and Chanyeol to go fuck themselves._

 

Sehun cried a lot that night, but he was happy that his friend was finally at peace. And everything that Luhan wanted to do but couldn't, Sehun accomplished for him.


End file.
